1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an intake system for a V-type engine, and more particularly to an intake system for a V-type engine having a surge tank midway between the two banks thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a V-type engine having a pair of cylinder banks set at an angle to each other, intake pipes connected to the respective cylinders in the two cylinder banks are generally converged to the middle of the space between the cylinder banks to form a common intake passage, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58(1983)-154860.
However, when the converging portion of the intake passages (surge tank) is disposed midway between the cylinder banks, there arises a problem with the length of the intake pipes downstream of the surge tank. That is, in order to make the length of each intake pipe downstream of the surge tank sufficient to obtain so-called intake inertia supercharging effect in a low-to-middle speed operating region of the engine, the surge tank must be positioned high so that the distance between the surge tank and the intake port of each cylinder is extended, which results in increased overall hegiht of the engine.